Healing In a Second Life
by Balinor88
Summary: Harry was betrayed by Friends. But now as Iruka can he learn to live and love and trust again? An Iruka is Harry Potter story. Takes place in the Naruto world.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Healing In a Second Life

Prologue:

A Seventeen year old boy stood over Tom Riddle. He was dead...finally. He turned to find his friends looking at him with their wands raised.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's simple really." replied Hermione Granger, "The wizarding world does not need any powerful wizards. What is to stop you from picking up where the Dark Lord left off?"

"I thought we were friends." Harry said.

"It was the best strategic way to ensure you didn't go dark. Also it made sure you killed You-know-who." Ron stated calmly.

"Where's Luna and Neville? And what about you Ginny? I thought we were in love?" Green eyes locked with cold blue.

"We knocked them out. After all what threat could Loony Luna and forgetful Neville be? And as for loving you? Don't be ridiculous! I wanted your money only. Who could love someone like you?" Spat Ginny.

Harry's eyes turned dull and glassy and all his supposed friends sent their choosen spells and hexs hurtling towards the Boy Who Lived. They hit at once causeing a blinding flash of light. And Harry Potter disappeared with a final thought, '_I'm glad I emptied all of my Gringott vaults.'_

*And thats it for now! No worries all other stories are still being written. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Harry Potter, or Naruto.

Mist Country

A man and woman were fleeing through the forests towards Fire Country. Their Kage had started a bloodlimit genocide, which the Umino's were against and so to avoid the death sentence were now running for their lives. Together they had decided that Fire Country was their best chance. It was during a brief rest that they heard it. A baby crying. Kisa Umino turned pleading eyes on her husband of six years Hiro. He nodded and they went to investigate.

"Hiro over here!" called Kisa urgently.

When Hiro joined his wife, he found himself looking at a baby laying in a puddle of singed and blood stained clothes. A pouch was around his neck, for they could easily tell it was a boy. The babe was covered in scars and so very thin. The features that drew both Umino's attention however where the bright green eyes that seemed to glow and the lightening bolt shaped scar on its forehead.

Hiro made a quick decision, "Grab the boy Kisa. We need to leave. We can only assume he was left here to die after his family was killed. I'll caste a permanent henge on him later to make him look more like us. I..am correct in assuming you want to keep him?"

"With all my heart." Kisa whispered scooping up the babe. And then they took off. They ran into enemy ninja only once, but before Hiro could finish them off a shuriken cut the baby across the face. Dividing it perfectly in half. Fearing for the child's life the two Umino's raced faster towards Konohagakure, reaching the gate in the predawn light and banging frantically on the gate to summon the guards.

"What business do Mist ninja have here?"

"Please! Please let us in. Our baby has been injured and we are mist ninja no longer. Please if you love life at all let us in and heal our son!" Kisa wept.

The two gate guards were taken aback when they saw the babe with blood running down its face. Acting quickly they transported the Umino's and baby to the Hospital where they took them to a room.

"I'll have to ask you to stay here, while my partner gets a medic and alerts the Hokage. No funny business!" warned one while the other took off. Not even three minutes later a medic came running. As she was finishing the Yondaime Minato stepped into the room. The medic bowed and left. Kisa picked up Harry and Hiro edged closer to them. Their eyes were weary as they looked at Minato. After all he could have the killed.

"My ninja have informed me that two mist ninja have come to my village and I would like to know why."

"May we speak privately and freely Hokage-sama?" asked Hiro bowing low.

Minato nodded and sealed the room, "You may go on."

Hiro spoke, "Our names are Kisa and Hiro Umino. The babe does not have a name that we know. We came to your village because the Misukage of Mist has decided to 'cleanse' the land of bloodlimits. We did not agree with this and he ordered our deaths. We escaped and came here to hopefully find peace."

"Where did the boy come from?"

Kisa answered, "We found him in the woods surrounded by singed and blood stained clothes with only the pouch around his neck. We assumed he had been left there to die and so we took him with us. We were later attacked and a shuriken slashed his face. Thus bring us here."

Minato closed his eyes and pondered then opening them he asked the Umino's, "What do you plan to do with the boy? And what were you planning to do here in Konoha?"

"We would like to adopt him. And if you let us stay we would like to become ninja's of your village."

"I cannot allow you to be official ninja's of Konoha. However the babe could if he wants too. If I were to instate you officially as ninja's Mist could demand I hand you over and declare war if I don't. Do you have any other things you are good at?"

"Well we were both teachers. I could teach Math and Kisa could teach history. Neither of those are required to be taught by ninjas."

"That'll work. Now what do you want to call the boy? I can officially allow you to adopt him now if you like."

"Iruka." Kisa said.

"Dolphin?" Minato asked.

"Well a few years ago my wife and I were sailing and a storm blew up unexpectedly. We were saved by dolphins. So we decided is we ever had a child to name them Iruka." Hiro explained.

Minato smiled and nodded. And so Harry Potter became Iruka Umino.

*And that's it for now! No worries more to come later!


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

9 Years Later a Few Days After the Kyuubi Attack

Iruka remembered. He stood before the memorial stone and cried. Once again his parents had put themselves between him and death. He was alone. His magic swirled chaoticly inside of him as he cried.

A hand rested on his shoulder and Iruka turned his tear stained face up towards the Sandaime. He moved to bow, but Sarutobi stopped him, "Iruka. Why aren't you at the orphanage?"

"It's crowded an there are others more in need then me. I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...Perhaps we can set you up with an apartment then. But I do need you to prove capable of taking care of yourself. So I would like you to come home with. And we will see if you have the necessary skills to live alone."

Iruka nodded. That night Sarutobi was to say mildly shocked. The nine year old had created the best meal of his entire life! Even if he couldn't identify have of it. And he also did laundry. It was unusual in his opinion, but Iruka was clearly self sufficient. However something was bothering Iruka, that much was clear.

"Iruka-kun. Come join me for a cup of tea."

"Hai, Sandaime-sama."

"Sarutobi please. Now what is weighting so heavily on your mind young one?"

"Iruka sighed, " Is it wrong of me to wish that they hadn't fought the Kyuubi? That they were still alive?"

"No. It's not wrong. But they fought to protect you. To protect Konoha, your home and theirs. They wanted to ensure that you had the best possible future they could give you."

"Thank-you, Sarutobi-sama."

"No. _Thank-you_. It is because of people like your parents that Konoha is safe tonight."

Iruka bowed his head.

"Now what are your plans for the future young-one?"

"I think I would like to be a ninja and teach at the academy like my parents."

"A noble goal." Sarutobi paused then asked softly, "Iruka I hope you will answer me truthfully and not be scared. Earlier when I found you at the memorial stone, I sensed a power around you. It was lighter and more fluid then chakra. Could you tell me what it was?"

Iruka bit his lip then, "Magic." he waited expecting Sarutobi to laugh at him. When he didn't Iruka risked a glance. Sarutobi looked thoughtful.

"Magic hmm? Care to explain more?"

"Well I'm not really nine. I'm actually not from here at all."

"Oh? Well that explains the food, so how old are you?"

"Um that depends. I was seventeen when my friends all tried to kill me, but ended up sending me here as a baby. But I didn't remember any of that until the Kyuubi attack. Well after. So you could say I am seventeen or you could say I'm twenty-six or that I am indeed nine."

"Yes I can see how that would be confusing."

"You...don't think I'm crazy?"

"No. But for arguments sake, lets say I don't. How would you prove otherwise?"

"Can you view people's memories?"

"If they are willing."

"Then would you like to view mine?"

"If that is okay with you."

"It is."

Sarutobi then flashed threw the seals for the mind transfer jutsu he learned from Inoichi.

*And that's it for this chapter. Iruka's/Harry's memories is the next chapter. And yes Iruka can still do magic, but he won't be using it too often. And it will fallow the Naruto plot somewhat. Iruka's chakra levels will be chuunin level, but if he uses his magic he can restore his chakra levels quickly. Well enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Iruka's / Harry's Mind

Upon entering the boy's mind Sarutobi found himself in a stone corridor lit by floating candle's. He noted that there appeared to be no roof only sky. Lining the corridor were doors. All sorts and shapes. The one closest to Sarutobi seemed to call to him. It was a plain ordinary door, painted white with a gold plated number four in the middle and a brass mail slot. He opened the door and stepped inside. There was a flash of light and he found himself standing on a darkened street. Looking around he saw identical houses all with neatly trimmed lawns. A cat with square markings around its eyes sat by the driveway of one. The cat turned its head and looked directly at Sarutobi. He took a step back, and then he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. Turning he noted that the cat was looking at a long bearded man with twinkling blue eyes. He held something silver in his hand and clicked it. The street lamps went out. The cat turned into a stern faced woman and spoke, "Albus, where's Harry?"

"Don't worry Minavera. I sent Hagrid to pick him up."

"You can't be serious!"

Whatever Albus's reply might have been was cut off by a deafening roar. A black motorcycle with a side care attached came down from the sky and a huge giant of a man with wild bushy hair got off. And reaching into the side car lifted a basket.

"Here ya go Professor! I got Harry like you said I should!" boomed the giant.

"Thank-you Hagrid!" Beamed Albus, "Now how is it you came into possession of Sirius's bike?"

"Well Professor Dumbledore sir, we met when I was picking up Harry. He said to use his bike to get Harry to ya."

"Well I'll see you both later then. Have a good evening Minavera, Hagrid!"

The two left leaving Dumbledore with the basket. Sarutobi watched Albus Dumbledore place the basket in front of the door that looked exactly like the door Sarutobi had entered earlier, the twinkling eyed old man rummaged around in his robe a few seconds then pulled out a letter and laid it in the basket, he then clicked the lighter and disappeared as the street lamps lite up. Sarutobi curious went to look in the basket. He found a sleeping boy with a scar shaped like a lighting bolt on his forehead there. He frowned and found himself back in the corridor.

The next door was plain and ordinary, except for the lock on it. Surprisingly it wasn't locked and this time when he entered he found himself in a cupboard with a small boy who looked like he was three. The scar identified the boy as the babe Sarutobi had seen earlier. "BOY!" roared a voice, " GET OUT HERE AND MAKE OUR BREAKFAST!" the child, Harry if he recalled correctly, quickly left the cupboard Sarutobi fallowing, he watched in shock and dismay as the boy received a sharp buffet and was made to stand on a stool, and cook. Time seemed to speed up and he watched the child be abused day after day, a;ways cooking or weeding or cutting the grass with scissors, being called freak and being beaten for things the boy couldn't help. He gave a sudden start when he saw the boy communicate with a snake at the zoo before the glass suddenly vanished and reappeared trapping the fat boy Dudley inside. Then once again he was back in the corridor.

The next door was old and worn and when he entered he found himself outside a shack in the middle of a stormy lake. He watched as Hagrid came and gave the boy a letter, time sped up again and he watched the boy visit Diagon Alley and Gringotts, platform 9 3/4's, the train ride where he met Hermione and Ron, the sorting, the mirror, the attack of the unicorn, quiditch, and finally the saving of the stone and destruction of Professor Quirrel.

The next door was worn, but had a warm and inviting air about. Later revealing itself to be the door to the burrow, and showing Harry's second year of school.

The next was the shrieking shack door, then the gate gate to the quidditch world cup, the room of requirement's door was after that, fallowed by the door to the ministry of magic, then it was grimwald place and finally the very last door was the gate to Hogwarts, it was the final battle. Sarutobi watched in shock as Harry's friends turned on him and hexed him.

At the end of the corridor Sarutobi entered a giant forest where he saw Iruka standing and waiting. I was not quiet the Iruka he knew, but a combination of the two boys.

Iruka spoke, "That was my life as Harry Potter. Now here is where my memories as Iruka are. Would you mind if we left now?"

"Of course lead the way."

Finding himself back in his own body, Sarutobi looked across at Iruka and smiled. "That was quiet the exciting life you lead huh? Iruka I would like very much for you to just live your life how you want to. And I think I would like to have tea with you once a week to see how you like this life. I'll try my best to be straight forward with you, as I can safely say I think you've had enough of being manipulated. What do you think?"

"I would be honored Sarutobi-sama."

* And that is it for this chapter. Next chapter we will met Naruto, and Mizuki. Oh and in regards to the whole betrayal by his friends things, I really do like those characters, its just that for my story I wanted Harry/Iruka to not have any ties to his old world. That way I think at least he really could live again in a second life, without the burden of worrying about everyone he used to know. Plus I just couldn't kill them all off. Poor Harry-chan would be depressed then, and then when his parents died fighting Kyuubi he might of just decided to join them. I couldn't have that. Well Ja ne!


End file.
